BUCKY BARNES COMPROMISED
by imsimrankaur
Summary: "We will get out of here, I promise you" He said as his blue eyes looked into mine. "He's the only one I trust, and I'm the only one he trusts" A teenager with a not-so-perfect life, has to go through terrible things and face terrible people who wants her dead, including Dr Doom, one of the most terrifying villain out there. A story about Daya Hartson and James Buchanan Barnes


_**"Trust me, we'll make it out of here"**_

"Get her out of here"

Rehmi forcefully shoved me out the room. Blood stained clothes, bleeding nose.

I failed, again.

"You're lucky he didn't end you" He lead me into the shithole of a room.

Would be better off dead anyways. I muttered under my breath.

Rehmi shook his head. "There's a fresh set of clothes on the chair. And I hid some food in there. You need it"

He locked the door.

I stared at him. "Where is he"

"On a mission"

"Where?"

"Classified"

"Fuck you. It's not going to make a difference if you just tell me" I hit the door.

"Somewhere East, murder mission. I'll notify when he's back" He left, expressionless.

He better be back safely.

He will. He always does.

I cleansed myself with the tap water. Blood was all over the already shitty sink. Changed into new clothes; or should I say, prisoner clothes.

Rehmi hid some bread, spreaded with what I assume is blueberry jam.

Classy.

I hungrily ate, saving some for him.

What a life. Exactly what a 17 year old wants.

To be used, tortured. A slave. Experimented on.

I miss my friends. Especially my 3 close ones. I'm heartbroken, and the thoughts of never seeing them again triggers me.

12 October, 2 years ago.

My birthday.

Assholes are what they deserve to be called.

They don't deserve my respect, and I have the rights to call them whatever the hell I want.

Money minded pricks.

But he's here, to watch out for me, for us. Counting down the days, until we are out of here.

He's a super soldier, like Captain America. But he's used for anything other than good. They brainwash him before sending him to missions, terrible ones.

James Buchanan Barnes.

James told me many stories about Rogers. It'll be an honor to meet him one day, someday. If we get out of here.

The first few weeks I was here, I had hope. I hoped for someone to save me.

The Avengers.

It's been 2 years. But I still have hope. I know it's childish of me, and stupid, for ever thinking they'd actually come.

I stared at my hands. Slowly controlling the magic flowing around it. I'm not an ordinary girl. I've been experimented with, they gave me abilities. I'm not afraid of it, I just fail to understand what is it.

I'm going for my first mission in a few days, with Bucky.

It's a perfect time to escape

I've been thinking, trying, of ways on how to do so. Bucky will be brainwashed during the mission, how do I un-brainwash him?

My abilities have high chances of doing so, but I just don't know how.

I can't take it anymore. Seeing Bucky getting brainwashed and tortured breaks my heart.

He's one of the sweetest people I've ever met. Kind, Caring.

The opposite traits of a Winter Soldier.

I sighed and laid my head on the cold brick wall. I can't wait for him to be back. I'm scared, I always am. Hoping that he makes it back safely.

My ears rung.

Fuck, not again.

It's been happening for weeks.

Fucking Hydra and their experiments.

They destroyed me

It didn't stop, and it became worse. And now it hurts.

How long? How long until I finally give up?

I was too tired, drained out. Before I knew it, I was already falling asleep.

I'll see him in the morning.

"Get in! You're pathetic as fuck"

I flinched at the sudden loud noise.

James

I ran towards him, as Rehmi looked at him in sympathy, when the other agent left.

"Either you do something, or leave" I clenched my jaw.

He sighed and locked the door.

"James? Hey look at me" His eyes were filled with fear.

He didn't say anything, and buried his face into my shoulder.

I comforted him. I hated seeing him like this.

Now don't bullshit me about "real men don't cry" and all that nonsense. Because they do cry, and that stereotype is completely stupid.

Everyone cries. It's a way of showing your emotions.

And there is nothing wrong with that. And no one can fucking change my mind about it.

I've seen James at his best and absolute worst.

"Hey" He whispered. "I'm pissed"

"The feeling is mutual James" I sighed.

He looked up at me with his red, tired eyes.

"Were going to get out of here soon. I promise you. We'll live a better and happier life" He half smiled.

It's weird that he suddenly brought that up.

"But how, James?" I looked at him sadly.

"I'm working on a plan, remember that plan" He raised his eyebrows.

Right. That plan.

I pressed my lips together and nodded.

He sat up, not breaking eye contact with me.

"What did they do?" He frowned, angry-ish.

I avoided looking at him. How did he know.

"Tell"

I sighed.

"The usual. I failed, again, they hurt me, yeah. The usual" I fiddled with my hair.

His eyes softened. "You don't deserve all this, you're young, too young, they will pay for this, I promise you" He cupped my cheek.

I looked down. He doesn't deserve this too.

I can feel him, his emotions. He's in a terrible state. I don't know if I'm fond of what my abilities can do. Reading mind and emotions is scary. But I have to live with it now.

"Here" I passed him the bread I kept for him. "You need it"

"No, you eat it" He rejected.

I stared at him. "Take it, or I'll feed you"

He smiled and grabbed it.

"You know, you're can be very scary sometimes" He said with a stuffed mouth. "I'm going to keep in mind to not mess with you"

I let out a small chuckle.

James Buchanan Barnes, you're really one of a kind.


End file.
